


Skin To Skin Contact

by BurningHue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: Luther is effected by something on a mission, he doesn’t know what, he can’t even think straight enough to remember anything out of the ordinary. He’s hot, sweaty, and irritable, and he’s locked away for the safety of others and himself.Yet, somehow, Klaus didn’t get that memo.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Skin To Skin Contact

Luther doesn't remember much after that mission, in fact, he barely remembers coming home. He does remember feeling a hot prickle climbing up his spine and leaving sweat in its wake. It wasn't normal, at all, in fact, he was alarmed.

His siblings brushed him off, he remembers so clearly. Allison turning up her nose and Diego giving a teasing push. His father, however, didn't see this, his aliment, as anything to scoff at.

He doesn't remember much aside from a glare, a glance, a heavy look that he rarely even received. Then he was taken to his room and instructed to 'work' this out on his own.' He didn't really understand, not even as he lied in bed, barely able to resist rubbing his scalp due to sudden itchiness.

Then it hit him, it hits him hard. He rubs his head into his pillow, smells himself, a little bit of Allison, and something good. He doesn't know what It is or why his dick hardens in his pants. There's no reason for it, nothing here is arousing, but it happens anyway.

He pants against his pillow, waves of heat hit him, and his hand hovers over his clothed erection. If he touched it...just a little...it'd feel better right? Is this what his father meant when he told him to work it out?

He doesn't touch it and he gets a cramp in his lower stomach, lust fills him and he curls in on himself. He wants so much, his mind is running wild with ideas, fantasies more like.

Like someone touching him with small, soft palms, and fingertips that are cool to the touch. Their hands moving up and down his body, his erection, rubbing him until he has to curl his toes into the bed.

His dick throbs at the fantasy and he can't resist touching himself any longer. He reaches a hand down, and rubs experimentally along the bulge in his pants. He closes his eyes, feeling how good it is, it's so much better than it's ever been and he needs it.

He can imagine someone's mouth, warm, soft, moist, sucking him in, taking him down in their throat, letting their tongue move along his length. It sounds good, he can see it, imagine the filthy sounds it'd make. It'd be so much better than just staring at those old dirty magazines.

He sits there, rubbing along his bulge, moaning out without reserve, and it's not enough. He needs more so much more. He pushes down his pants, his erection breaks free of his boxers and springs up and relief floods him.

He rubs his erection, he gives the head special attention, his fingers circle it with smooth soft motions. It twitches and throbs as his fingers get dampen with pre-cum, and he's already so close, his stomach is on fire, and drool begins to roll down his chin.

He thrusts into his hand, imagining he's thrusting into a soft body, a soft, warm, wet, vagina. His erection throbs more, and his heart beats through it as he strokes himself faster, harder, until his mind starts to melt together from the heat and pleasure.

Then it happens, he cums into his hand, thrusting his hips and moaning against his pillows. It's hard, good, so very good, but his erection still stands hard as a board, and he can only bask in the afterglow so long before he needs to start relieving himself again.

It starts to get blurry, his slight, his hearing, everything just merged together and he starts to blackout. One minute he's stroking himself and the next he's rubbing against his bed, humping it in search of relief he can't find.

"Are you okay?" He doesn't know when he hears it, that voice, the sudden sound that sparks the heat to amble by tenfold.

"Luther?" They touch him, put a hand on his back and he loses it. He doesn't remember pulling them in bed, he doesn't even remember pushing them down while they struggled.

He just knows it's Klaus below him, Klaus who stares up at him in confusion, Klaus who seems to be so small and beautiful below him. Klaus who pushes against him, says small muffled protests as he smothers him in kisses.

He rips Klaus's pants off along with his boxers before he blacks out again, only coming to when he sinks into Klaus. He thrusts, uncaring of the tears that roll down Klaus's face. It's so good, so relieving that he can't focus on anything but the pleasure.

Klaus clenches around him, his body accepts his length, almost seems to pull him in. It's so warm, welcoming, everything he needs right now. So he takes more and more with each thrust until he's throbbing inside and he can barely hold back. 

He pushes into Klaus completely before coating his insides with his cum. He leans down, lays over Klaus as he pants and comes down from his high. He starts to blackout again, the heat and pleasure bitting at him, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he hears Klaus's silent sobs.

When he wakes up again, Klaus is gone.


End file.
